Orisaya Komori
♤Physical Appearance Saya is a small, lithe girl, the kind who would be easy to miss if she were standing behind someone else. She has deep blue hair (a gift from her quirk) pulled back with a hair clip or into a ponytail, which frames a pale, heart shaped face. Her eyes are heterochromic blue and green (another gift from her quirk), and they are often known to be sparkling with laughter or excitement behind her glasses. Her build is slim and lithe, with trim muscle evident in her figure, and just enough curves to catch someone’s attention. ♤Personality In public (and not in costume), Saya is usually reserved and quiet. If approached, she is friendly, but has a tendency to keep to herself if left to her own devices. She can often be found reading or training in a gym, though she never seems to be able to gain bulk from her workouts… When befriended, she is quick to laugh and smile, which is quite evident in her eyes. ♤Speech Pattern Saya speaks in an elegant and cultured fashion, her word choice and diction heavily influenced by the books she has read. Her voice is quiet and calm (when not in costume), and she is hardly ever known to raise her voice. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: Echo ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Echo can create up to two copies of herself at a time which can perform basic actions. In addition, they can perform more complex actions as a kind of “replay” of what the original has done, as long as the action has been performed in the past 5 seconds. Each copy Echo creates transfers the sight of one of Saya’s eyes to the clone as it appears, meaning that having two clones out at the same time renders Saya’s actual body essentially blind, although she can see everything each clone sees. With a clone out, the eye the clone is using fades to a smoky white on her actual body. Unless Saya is actively focusing on the clone(s), they will repeat the most recent command they were given on a loop. If Saya is holding an inanimate item in her hands when she activates Echo, the clone(s) will have a duplicate of the item, but it disappears when the clone does. She can focus on one clone for complex action and still act at close to full capacity with her normal body, but using both clones at once requires her full attention, in addition to the impact to her vision. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Contrary to her usually reserved nature, when Saya is in costume she wears a tight shinobi fishnet shirt and a pair of knee length black leggings. Overtop the shirt she has a loose open sided knee-length tunic of deep green, running under her belt to secure it. She doffs her glasses in favor of a mask which frames her eyes and can be altered to hide one or both eyes while her quirk is active, and adds a dark green bandana to cover her nose and mouth. A belt looped crookedly around her waist holds several items and pouches. A pair of soft, simple boots finish the outfit and help muffle her footsteps if needed. Her clones wear a copy of her outfit, but the single eye they have glows in its respective color - green or blue. ♤Assets ♦ Item One: Gloves with retractable katar blades. ♦ Item Two: Utility belt which holds several grenades of various uses (smoke, incendiary, etc), and 2 sheathes with 5 shuriken each. ♦ Item Three: Sheathed nodachi carried on her back ♤Background ♤History Orisaya was born at a monastery in Okinawa, Japan to her parents. The monastery was hidden away in a remote mountain area, the people within the village surrounding the monastery shunned super-powered hero work. Instead, they favored an ancient style of training, one that emphasized subtlety and grace rather than bravado and costumery. Raised within the walls of the monastery, Orisaya learned the old styles of the Shinobi arts starting at a young age. For years she trained with masters of various combat styles, learning skills beneficial to hero work. Because she was raised around monks and masters of a more docile nature, Orisaya’s personality tends to be more reserved as well, with her lessons having been the ways of meditation and self-control. Her own parents were masters of stealth, teaching the young girl how to remain unseen within crowds of people. Eventually, bored, seeking adventure, and satisfied with her own combat skills, Orisaya set off from home in search of something new, wanting a dramatic change of pace from her daily life at the monastery. She ended up moving to America, her mother’s extended family taking her under their care. While in America, she learned of heroes and hero academies, becoming enraptured with the culture that surrounded them. This drove her decision to apply for Lady Luck Academy.Category:Students Category:Class 1-K Category:Characters